La pareja del tren
by marati2011
Summary: Unos muchachos se encuentran a menudo en el metro, dando la impresión de que será imposible que alguna vez se lleven bien... aunque la esperanza es lo último en perderse. Regalo para JessDragon.


Hola a todos, ahora tengo un fanfic centrado en la pareja de Paula y Murdoc, va dedicado a la señorita JessDragon, bienvenida a Gorillaz Fanfiction, no dejes de escribir, Tamara. También va dedicado a las víctimas de los atentados en Inglaterra, España y Estados Unidos, estaba viendo unos videos en YouTube y me vino la inspiración, pueden escuchar de fondo la canción que ustedes elijan, mis condolencias a familiares y amigos y que esas pobres gentes descansen en paz.

La pareja del tren

Paula sujetó su portafolios, observó silenciosa y risueña la estación y en lo profundo de su ser agradeció que la hubiesen enviado a España por su empleo. A pesar de haber nacido y crecido en Gran Bretaña, podía hablar con fluidez el español. Ese día se cumplía una semana de su estadía en Madrid y de pronto tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder en aquel país.

Llegó el metro y entró tranquilamente en un vagón, esperando encontrar un puesto vacío. En cuanto lo vio, dirigió sus pasos con decisión, tomó asiento y alguien cerca de ella no pudo evitar decir una grosería.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

La joven alzó la cabeza para encarar a la persona y sus ojos oscuros se toparon con una mirada bastante extraña: un ojo era rojo y otro era negro. El hombre a quien pertenecían también poseía cabellos morenos, al igual que la muchacha, no obstante su cutis se notaba verdoso. Algunos pasajeros le veían con una mezcla de incredulidad y curiosidad a partes iguales, no exentas de cierta pizca de miedo.

-¿Algún problema?

-No creo que a todos les agrade escuchar una palabrota.

Varios de los que se mantenían de pie empezaron a alejarse con disimulo, sospechando que se produciría una disputa. Hasta los afortunados que lograron sentarse observaban inquietos a ambas criaturas.

-¿Es qué uno no puede desahogarse tras una jornada pesada en el trabajo?

-Señor, eso no es excusa –Pau murmuró con sarcasmo el "señor".

-¡Bah, era lo que me faltaba, una empleada de la RAE! –se quejó.

-¿Cómo supo que vine a realizar un reportaje en la Real Academia Española?

Paula ya no lo veía de manera burlona, sino que sorprendida, incluso divertida.

-Porque parece ratoncita de biblioteca, aunque no use lentes –sonrió.

Otro que no fuera el chico ya comenzaría a tiritar ante la mirada de ella, quien se mordió los labios y…

-¡Ay!

-¡Se lo merecía!

Había dado un pisotón al muchacho, olvidando que andaba con zapatos de tacón. La gente se volteó a mirarlos, no pocos hacían esfuerzos para no soltar carcajadas, un guardia se aproximó pidiendo explicaciones y los alumnos de un curso que andaban de excursión con tres maestros le explicaron la situación.

-¡Espero no verla jamás!

-¡Yo deseo lo mismo!

Por los altavoces, el conductor anunció que habían llegado al final del recorrido e invitó a todos a descender del tren, agradeciendo la preferencia. Paula y el desconocido intercambiaron una mirada por última vez, se bajaron y partieron cada uno por una dirección diferente.

Sin embargo, los anhelos del par de ingleses no se hicieron realidad: a partir de aquella tarde se encontraron a diario. Por casualidad, ella supo que su nombre era Murdoc, cuando el metro frenó bruscamente una mañana y una carpeta aterrizó a los pies de la chica. Al alzarla, una voz exclamó:

-¡Es mía, gracias…!

Se detuvo en seco, recuperó su carpeta casi arrebatando de la mano de Pau y en su semblante hubo una sombra de desagrado.

-Ah, es usted, no tengo por que agradecer.

Quizás iba a agregar algo, mas recibió un puñetazo, cayó de rodillas y dos universitarios que charlaban a escasa distancia le ayudaron a incorporarse.

-¡Grosero!

La voz se le quebró a Paula y, bajo las miradas de los viajeros, echó a correr por el pasillo. Murdoc intentó seguirla, sin embargo una anciana, casi al final del tren, le hizo un gesto y señaló la ventana. Pau estaba de pie en el andén, con su mano apoyada en un muro, respirando con dificultad y de a poco se deslizó hasta quedar hincada. El hombre intentó bajar y no pudo pues el metro partió.

Y pasaron los días, las semanas, y se veían siempre en los mismos horarios y en el mismo vagón del primer encuentro. Aprendieron a ignorarse, guardando silencio, por lo general uno al lado del otro. Si se contemplaban, era a escondidas, aparentando indiferencia.

Una noche, los dos giraron las cabezas al mismo tiempo, se encontraron sus ojos y el rubor cubrió las mejillas de los bretones. Murdoc agarró una manilla y Paula cedió el asiento a una madre que iba con su bebé. De pronto, el metro hizo un giro inesperado y el joven alcanzó a afirmarse, recibiendo contra su pecho a Paula.

-¿Está bien?

Se sonrojaron por hablar a dúo, se apartaron y al fin se atrevieron a sonreír.

Los pasajeros intercambiaron risas pícaras al advertir que salieron juntos de la estación. Ya afuera, inmóviles bajo las luces de los faroles, escucharon una melodía romántica.

-Que bella –susurró la joven.

-Tú me pareces bella.

-Sólo tratas de ser amable –cruzó las manos tras la espalda.

-¿Oye, nos estamos tuteando?

Hubo una pausa.

-Sí, nunca nos tratamos de tú antes.

-Eh, seguramente te molesta… –se rascó la cabeza.

-No, Murdoc.

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella.

-Me llamaste Murdoc.

-Tu nombre es ése, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro, el tuyo es Paula!

-¡Acertaste!

Chocaron palmas, una misteriosa sonrisa asomó a la boca de Murdoc y sin previo aviso, estrechó la mano de la dama y bailó con ella. Al principio, los nervios impidieron a Pau moverse espontáneamente, de a poco se fue relajando y al terminar la música, dio las gracias con un beso en la cara al europeo.

Él la acompañó a la casa en que se hospedaba y comprobaron que no se hallaba muy lejos de la residencial en que vivía el muchacho. Paula y Murdoc se despidieron con cortesía y antes de que ella abriera, él la abrazó por la espalda, se dio vuelta atónita y su compatriota depositó un ósculo en su frente. En seguida, se escabulló.

La doncella extendió un brazo, incapaz de hablar, sonrió y entró. Una vez en su cuarto, apoyó las manos sobre el corazón y un brillo iluminó sus pupilas.

Se quedó dormida y pudo soñar con él.

Al despertar, reparó en que estaba más o menos atrasada, se bañó, se vistió, tomó desayuno, cogió su maletín, la llave y la chaqueta y partió.

-¿Habrá llegado?

Miró la hora en un reloj y supuso que Murdoc aguardaría en el andén, o puede ser que hubiese ingresado al vagón. Y en el momento en que se disponía a bajar la escalera…

-¡NO!

Una explosión desató el caos y la histeria. Las piernas de la europea se negaron a sostenerla, fijó la vista en el vagón destruido y permaneció arrodillada, mientras a su alrededor la gente corría, algunos llamaban a la policía y se escuchaban voces desesperadas pidiendo una ambulancia.

-"Murdoc" –pensó.

Inclinó la cabeza, apretando su valija contra el pecho, dejó que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojitos y nadie le pudo ver el rostro.

-¿Paula?

Ella, sin atreverse a creer que fuera cierto, levantó su cara, como pudo se enderezó y echó una ojeada hacia atrás, lentamente, pálida y muda.

Durante un segundo, los dos semejaron esculturas, por fin sonrieron, se acercaron uno a otro, la inglesa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él la enlazó por la cintura.

-¿No alcanzaste a subir?

-No, es que me demoré por ayudar a un anciano a cruzar la calle.

-Si algo te hubiera pasado…

-Pero no ha pasado, me alegra que estés bien.

No se querían distanciar, por ende se abrazaron con más fuerza, sus miradas se toparon y por primera vez los labios de ellos quedaron unidos.

En los días siguientes, los amigos donaron sangre y ayudaron como pudieron a los afectados. También visitaron los monumentos, dejando ramos de flores en todos, y la víspera del regreso de Paula y Murdoc a Inglaterra, uno y otra fueron al Bosque del Recuerdo, caminando tomados de la mano entre los cipreses y los olivos, plantados en homenaje a los caídos.

-Quiero regresar a esta nación.

-Retornarás, pero conmigo.

-No quiero que nos separemos.

-Jamás nos vamos a separar, descuida.

Los dos volvieron a España siempre que se presentó la ocasión, como muestra de solidaridad y de agradecimiento por haber hallado en dicha tierra la felicidad. Y hasta el fin de sus vidas pensaron con respeto y cariño en los momentos que compartieron dentro y fuera del tren.

Fin.


End file.
